User talk:Ackermann/Archive 2
St. Bernard Dog I was browsing through the Wiki and There is no page on The St. Bernard dog... I do not know whether it's new in Farmville or not... Doesnt look new because Its right at the back of the Animals Section in the market... I thought that it might not have been noticed so just letting you know that its there.XxScurryxX 02:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I goofed I accidentally moved Talk:Fertilize All/@comment-CzechOut-20100725173339 to Talk:Fertilize All, I thought it was just a made up sub-page. Then, I seen it was a forum type posting and could not fix it back (I tried but failed). -- 18:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sweet Sake/etc The differing names are due to people who are underage. If you're underage, and have the winery, you'll see different non-alcoholic name with the exact same information. We should have these differing names redirect to the proper name, and probably not the other way around. Resa1983 15:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe its your country then, but I just loaded back into farmville, and am showing no difference in item names. All my winery items still show alcoholic names. Resa1983 16:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Im going to email Craig at Zynga for clarification as to why we're showing different names. Resa1983 16:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Might be a bug, altho that'd be quite odd for an item to have 2 names? *shrug* Craig's usually pretty quick at responding, so we'll see whats up. Asked for clarification as to the official name of the item, why theres 2 names for each item. Resa1983 16:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- My recipe says Sweet Sake but the item produced is Sweet Energy Drink, and I am 40 years old - so it is not due to my age. -- 13:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Candy Cane Pony Foal/ Deleted Hey Ackermann, Thank you for your useful contributions on this Wiki. The page Candy Cane Pony Foal already exists with the name Candy Cane Foal. Hence the first is deleted. Thanks,DHA 15:17, December 20, 2010 (EST) >>Note: I moved Candy Cane Foal to Candy Cane Pony Foal. Thanks,DHA 18:38, December 20, 2010 (EST) Inactive Why are listed as inactive here?? DHA 15:25, December 20, 2010 (EST) FarmVille Chinese Hey! Do you think we shall create pages for the items released in the new Chinese version of FarmVille? Thanks, DHA 17:35 January 02, 2011 (EST) Fairy "Tail" Event Ooops, thanks for catching my typo. As long as you corrected it in the Navbar template, it should automatically correct it on all the other pages. You just have to wait for them to clear out of the cache. --Vandraedha 22:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Hello there =D I have a little grammar question, hope you reply. When I say that an animal was introduced on the game at a date, I write '(...) introduced/released on March ?' or '(...) introduced/released in March ?' ? Thanks for reading --User:Gonçalo F 17:14 (Portugal) March 31th 2011, UTC Event Name The current event is April's Fool. I know it is confusing. Not sure if you want to make a note of it on the event page, try renaming things & adding re-directs, or what. The pattern of naming for events isn't really clear, I don't know whether this should be April's Fool Event (2011) or April's Fool (2011) Event on the wiki, though. --Vandraedha 21:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::April's Fool (2011) Event I think this would be the better format. Raymond Harris 09:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably. I don't think we have an explicit style guide for event names. We should probably come up with one that includes how to format events that include a year if event isn't titled with one, and rename all the old event pages...(runs away and hides behind a hay bale) But I don't want to have to fix all the pages if we do that, so I'm not proposing it. --Vandraedha 20:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Mother's Day & Father's Day Event Pages Mother's Day Event You think anyone would mind me making fun of Farmville with a Father's Day Event Page... You know, the event that never happened? Every time I see that Mother's Day Event page it just erks me that they didn't do a Father's Day event. Raymond Harris 09:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sheep Icons Category Hi there, yes, I saw your comment on the Sheep Icons category and checked it out. I wanted to add the icons to the category but haven't been able to figure out how to do that yet. I am new to wiki. If you let me know, that would be great. I have a lot more images to upload. The variation of the colors is taking the fun out of breeding. Hunnychka99 23:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I just figured out how to add a category to a file. So the Pale Pink Dotted Sheep is there now.Hunnychka99 00:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) categories Thanks for adding those. I ran out of time at work and just got home, hadn't had a chance to go back and add. 11:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Today I breed Brutus the Ram with a White Violet Sheep and the result was a White Lamb. I will notice you when I collect all the bottles. --User:Gonçalo F 17:16 April 5, 2011 (Portugal) RE: Breed yEs, I'm shore is white. Want to see a picture of it? :P Lime green ram. Hi i saw your comments on this page and am looking to learn more. I was able to come up with a solid lime green ram and ewe. I just wish i could get a better list,This by far this is the best ive seen. Well just though id say hi, Happy sheep breeding, friend me if youd like. id be happy to share sheep. Respectfully Melisa piekarski :) Breed REsult And the result is ... Brutus + White Purple = White Purple --User:Gonçalo F 21:03 April 05, 2011 (Portugal) Images I started working on the articles last night, when somebody started working on the quests, but they skipped a lot of posts, thus I only got a few of the requested items. I'm going to move on, hopefully fast, in some 6 hours, and I'll be able to update with what I can. Adding a couple more images now, a neighbor moved on an hour ago. I'll fill up what I can. byeee 21:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Dark Blue Sheep + White Purple Ram It gives a Pastel Pink Ewe ;) --User:Gonçalo F 00:39 April 7th, 2011 (Portugal) Shorthorn Cow Is this actually an animal, or is it really just a decoration? If it is an animal, the page should use for the Infobox template. Let me know and I'll fix the page (I have not done that quest yet). --Vandraedha 08:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) White Purple ram + Clover Sheep Results are coming ;) --User:Gonçalo F 00:33 April 8th, 2011 (Portugal) Hello, I dont see any info on the Disco sheep....Do you have any helping ideas about this sheep? Spring Garden Sorry, I was angry before coming to FV Wiki and I just became "more angry" (I know it's not the correct form, but I forgot how it says). Please feel free to delete my comments ... And BTW, the page it's not that great --'. Thank you ... User:Gonçalo F 17:51 April 10, 2011 (Portugal) =O More than 1 account? :o How many ? --User:Gonçalo F 22:59 | 17-04-2011 | Portugal French Wiki I made a correction to the animal template you posted on the french translation of the wiki. I'm not sure if I used the correct term... A quick search didn't reveal the file structure and my french is limited. However, the picture now shows up on the page. (YAY! Happy dance!). --Vandraedha 12:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) not being able to open seed or gifts icon i can not open my gift section or the seed and tree and i cant open a receved gift it wont even open the menu can you help my face book id i rodndy.hersom@hotmail.com